La visita
by Misao.Aino
Summary: Riza Hawkeye duerme plácidamente hasta que suena el timbre de su departamento. Post-FMA: Brotherhood.


**FMA no me pertenece.**

**Situado post-FMA:Brotherhood. Grumman es el Führer, Riza Hawkeye ha sido ascendida a Teniente Coronel y Roy Mustang ha sido ascendido a General de Brigada (o Brigadier). Para acortar, lo llamo "General."**

Soñaba con los tiempos en que era una niña. Corría por un campo lleno de flores mientras su madre la perseguía. La mujer le sonreía mientras le indicaba que tuviese cuidado con las caídas. La pequeña, cargada de entusiasmo, se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al piso, donde había unos hermosos geranios y… ¡ring!

¿Ring? ¿Era ese el ruido de un golpe? Se sobresaltó.

¡Ring!

Volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido. ¡El timbre!

La Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye miró su despertador: eran las 4.35. Vestía una musculosa de finos breteles de algodón negro con detalles en encaje y un short haciendo juego. Se sentó en su cama y buscó sus pantuflas. Black Hayate estaba sentado al lado de su cama esperando que se ama se levantase.

¡Ring!

Nuevamente el timbre.

Con una leve sospecha de quién debía de estar molestando se acercó a su guardarropas y tomó un abrigo. No sería apropiado recibir a su visita con esos atuendos.

Se acercó a la puerta y observó por el mirador, confirmando su sospecha. Abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Buenas noches, General. ¿O debería decir "buen día"?

Roy Mustang la observó parpadeando intensamente acompañado de un ridículo movimiento por parte de sus piernas, lo que demostraba que no podía mantenerse de pie. No era este el único signo que le indicaba a Riza que él estaba borracho. El olor que despedía el cuerpo del hombre sumado al horario en el que la estaba visitando eran más que suficientes para deducirlo.

-Hawkeye… -Susurró Mustang cuando logró "armarla" en su campo visual. Volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra pudo ser articulada.

-Adelante. – Indicó la blonda percatando que el hombre frente a ella no podía decir otra cosa.

Se hizo a un lado y lo condujo hacia una silla para que se sentara.

-Es la tercera vez en diez días. – Suspiró Hawkeye. Roy sólo la observó, suplicante. Ella se volteó y le comunicó:

-Prepararé café. – De todos modos, en una hora sonaría su despertador. Prepararía el desayuno.

Antes de regresar de la cocina llenó el plato de su perro. Se sentó con su taza en la mano luego de dejar una taza de café frente a su superior y un plato con galletas dulces entre ellos. El silencio reinó por varios segundos. Roy Mustang observaba la taza frente suyo y Riza al General. Fue ella quien habló:

-Parece triste. Infiero que su noche no fue muy buena…

El General Mustang la miró a los ojos y con una tenue sonrisa le contestó:

-Oh, sí. Fue una buena noche. – Una pequeña mueca de su subordinada lo alentó a rematar frunciendo el ceño – Es usted quien parece… triste.

Ni bien Mustang se había incorporado a verla, ella había descubierto una mancha de labial rojo en el cuello de su camisa.

-No. – Se apuró en contestar Riza Hawkeye. – Sólo pensaba en lo poco que se adelantará el trabajo hoy. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajó su cabeza y volvió a abrirlos, mirando dentro de su taza. – En este estado no podrá hacer mucho.

-Hawkeye… - Roy resopló y volvió a sonreír. – Usted piensa mucho en el trabajo.

Nuevamente, el silencio invadió la habitación. Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia Black Hayate, el cual ya había terminado su comida y se había echado a pocos centímetros de la mesa.

-Quizás una ducha lo ayude a despejarse. – Volvió a romper el silencio la Teniente Coronel, añadiendo, luego de pensar lo que acababa de decir, - Le ofrecería que lo haga aquí pero necesita cambiar su ropa. – Roy Mustang posó una vez más su vista sobre su subordinada, sin emitir palabra. – Cuando me prepare para ir al cuartel lo acompañaré a su casa.

-Seguramente llegue tarde. Me regañará, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, inocentemente, el General Mustang.

-Hoy no. - Le señaló Riza. – Espero que no se malacostumbre. – Culminó.

Con una pequeña carcajada, el hombre dirigió su atención hacia la ventana.

-Hawkeye, ya va a amanecer. Abra esa persiana, así observamos juntos le comienzo de un nuevo día.

Acto seguido, su subordinada se levantó e hizo lo que el General mandaba. Luego, tomó su taza y su silla y se ubicó a su lado para admirar el espectacular fenómeno natural. Se quitó las pantuflas y apoyó sus pies en su silla, ubicando su taza sobre sus rodillas.

El cielo cambiaba de color. Poco a poco se iluminaba mientras comenzaban a asomarse los rayos de Sol. Riza veía maravillada el regalo de ese nuevo hasta que algo la distrajo. Volteó y se encontró con un Roy Mustang dormido que había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro. Lo observó detenidamente durante un instante mientras se le dibujaba una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Con una mano comenzó a tocarle el cabello, jugando a pasar mechón por mechón entre sus dedos.

-Baka. – Sentenció. Con esa misma mano tomó su taza, aún caliente. La acercó al rostro del General.

-¡Ay! – Gritó él, alterado. - ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Riza sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? – Curoseó Roy Mustang.

-No se quedó dormido. Cuando le toqué el cabello sonrió.

-Estaba… ¿soñando?

La Teniente Coronel soltó un suspiro y le informó:

-Ni bien esté lista lo llevaré a su casa. Espero que no tarde más de una hora y media porque tendrá trabajo extra. – Y desapareció en su habitación.

**La imagen de los geranios rojos en el sueño de Riza representan sentimientos de amor, el "no dejo de pensar en ti", el significado de esta flor **


End file.
